


【剑金】Behind in crimson

by Nought



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nought/pseuds/Nought
Summary: 剑金/all闪/黑化呆毛王，没有阿瓦隆，请代入成年身形的黑Saber/可以无视的abo设定，没有发情期影响/不被标记困扰/性别平等//第二性征并无太大差异/只决定有无生殖腔





	1. Chapter 1

###

吉尔伽美什苏醒过来，望着视野中那片陌生的幽暗很久。

这是哪儿？短暂的放空状态后他开始想起昨晚的party一一最后演变成一群喝高了的笨蛋在远坂老宅子里搞的恶作剧，说好的惩罚游戏最后只剩下互相灌酒。

太阳穴兀然胀痛的厉害，一跳跳地刺激着吉尔伽美什不太清明的神智。他感觉很不好。头很痛，又不像是宿醉。

虽然被灌了不少酒，库丘林他们倒下去的时候他还站的好好的，怎么着也没喝到断片的程度。

他遗漏了什么，失去意识前的一些残碎片段。

前一刻，他还在靠在爱车旁给言峰打电话，没有然后，也不知道有没有被言峰接到。而更早之前，那几个杂种还在试图把他灌倒……吉尔伽美什微弱的呻吟了一声，费劲地抬起手臂，比起这些，太阳穴下的阵阵痛楚才是真的脑人。

“哗啦——”金属锁链碰撞声清晰地提醒着吉尔伽美什现在的处境，有人把他锁在了床上，链条的另一端消失在黑暗里。本不大清醒的神智在顿时惊醒，他摸索着想爬起身，可惜身体状态太勉强，连发火的力气都没有。

吉尔伽美什想起，失去意识前，那自车镜上一闪而过的身影。

那是……

“莫德雷德……？”

不，不是她。

虽然一晃而过，但熟人的身形他还是认得清的，金发、与莫德雷德十分相似的却更加成熟的……女人。

这是他在昏迷前偶然捕捉到的残象。

但她绝不是莫德雷德一一那个疯狂又幼稚的丫头如果想对自己做什么的话，想必会采取某种更热烈的方式，把他带到别处却又放置不理不是她的风格。

眼睛渐渐适应了黑暗。房间本是窗户的位置拉上了厚重的窗帘，半点光线不漏，没有时钟，无法分辨白天夜晚，卧具和装饰简洁得仅够维持基本的起居所用，但从房间弥漫的某种柔和的气息仍可以看出这是出自女性的布置。

气味...？这温和又有些熟悉的气味令吉尔伽美什恍然。

如果是她的话，更加不可能了，那个女人不会出现在这里，也不会用这种方式来见他。

在吉尔伽美什的认知里，那个女人此刻应当在某个他不会触及的角落里偏安一隅。可这清淡的，凛冽的如冬日湖水般的气息，是无法复制的标识。

而现在，她回来了。

自他闻到她的气息开始，她就应该回到了这里，只是剧烈的头痛跟身体的困倦让他无暇他顾，甚至连靠近的脚步声都没能注意到，只有愈加醇厚的气息昭示着来人的贴近。

吉尔伽美什沙哑的嗓音不确信地低唤:“是你，阿尔……托莉雅？”

有什么在一瞬间凝滞，唯有吉尔伽美什因为不适而细弱的呻吟。

“很难受吗？”

耳畔传来一个平静低沉又熟悉无比声音，那声音是吉尔伽美什所熟悉的，绝对不会错认的声音。

温热的手指抚上额头，指腹划开吉尔伽美什凌乱的金发，属于年轻女子的温和低沉的声音自上方传来。

“药剂生效6小时内，发热头痛是正常现象，你别担心。”

“药剂、你在说什么？”  
“吉尔还记得我，我很高兴。”

阿尔托莉雅轻轻地叹了口气，“我跟你一样，在此之前没想过再次见面会是这种方式。吉尔，请原谅我。”

许是药物侵扰的作用，昏暗中阿尔托莉雅的身影看不分明，听在耳中的声音隔着水雾般朦胧扭曲。吉尔伽美什维持着不多的清明分辨着她的目的，许久，那只温柔抚弄的手离开了他的额头，轻轻覆上吉尔伽美什因疼痛渗出冷汗的脸颊，似是安抚，似是爱怜。

指尖的动作没有停下，她顺着他精致的下颌骨线条，抚过的喉结，直至锁骨下胸膛上的两点樱色……久经欢爱的吉尔伽美什怎么会察觉不出，这生涩的充满粘腻的姿态，还有一丝让他感到陌生的...贪婪。

“……你对我做了什么？”  
比起愤怒，吉尔伽美什最先感到不解。他认识的阿尔托莉雅绝不是这样的女人，所以，纵使有着同一张脸、同一个熟悉到了骨子里的声音，他仍然不敢相信眼前的人确实是她。  
她看起来……变了。那是很微妙的变化，除了真正熟悉阿尔托莉雅的人，没有谁能够看出不同来。她一直是冷酷的，但那种冷酷中的淡薄被冲散了、搅浑了，她浅淡的眸色里正燃烧着一种……有条不紊的疯狂。

“你尽可以放心，那不是什么会伤害到你的东西。”她的手和往日一样柔软，阿尔托莉雅从来不用香水，但她自有一种能让人安定下来的气息一一那是她独有的信息素特征。

“我只是想好好照顾你，和以往也没有什么分别。”

“照顾我？”吉尔伽美什冷笑道，但那种熟悉的味道已经变得越来越浓、塞满了他的感官，让他的呼吸变得甜腻起来。

“用下药来照顾我？”

“你不听话，”阿尔托莉雅轻轻叹息，她语气里的失望惊心动魄：“你让我别无选择。事实证明，离开我之后，你没法好好照顾自己。”

她的话点燃了吉尔伽美什再熟悉不过的怒火。  
人们都说他是两人中更傲慢的那个，那是他们不懂他，也不懂阿尔托莉雅。

“你有没有想过，我不需要你的照顾？”

阿尔托莉雅没有说话。她低低看了吉尔伽美什一眼，就开始解开他的衬衫扣子。一样平静的眼神，那是在无声地说，他的话没有反驳的价值。

“这算什么，事到如今你才知道吃醋？我们早就结束了。”

吉尔伽美什没法挣扎。他的四肢已经失去了反抗的力气，更可怕的是：他正在失去抵抗的意志。

这句话终于让女人好好地看着她，她的眼神平静而威严，苍空般的碧色中有着不可违抗的冰冷意志：“我给你自由，但我不会让任何人伤害你——即使那个人是你自己。”

吉尔伽美什简直要怒极反笑，可他不想浪费无谓的力气，也不想对着此刻这个他既熟悉又陌生的女人笑出声。

而这药的作用，阿尔托莉雅还没有告诉他，想必不是什么两性催情剂，而她的目的，也不是来折磨他。但痛苦跟疲倦是真实的，每说一句话都要用去全身的力气。吉尔伽美什的胸膛剧烈的起伏，阿尔托莉雅的手指触及到他的肌肤时候，他才发现他的身体在情欲挑逗下如此脆弱。

“阿尔托莉雅，你已经疯了。”

阿尔托莉雅略微停下了动作，她捧起吉尔伽美什的脸颊，波澜不兴的碧色凝视着他一片恍惚却努力保持镇定的绯红。

“我没疯，我知道我在做什么。”她低下头吻他，不得其法的深吻。

在许久前他们还在一起的时候，她就是个不会主动去亲热的人，对法式深吻无所适从，但她会温柔的亲吻他的脸颊，会用庄重的骑士礼吻他的手背，那大概是她难得的浪漫。

她是个认真又固执己见的女人。  
所以他们交往的时候，屈指可数的做爱，她都不是主动的那个。

漫长的一吻结束，吉尔伽美什几尽窒息，疲倦已经夺去他换气的力气，阿尔托莉雅喘着气与他额头相抵。

“你在发抖，吉尔，你感觉到了吗？我现在只要触碰你，你的身体就会发抖。”

顺着解开的衣领，阿尔托莉雅埋首在他颈间，轻嗅属于他的味道，即便是没完全“成熟”的信息素，也甘甜到让人丧失理智。

“为什么？你对我的身体……做了什么……”吉尔伽美什的牙齿似乎开始打颤，体内的忽冷忽热，体表敏感脆弱，初始只是四肢无力跟头痛，现在，是一点点被蚕食感官。

阿尔托莉雅亲吻他的锁骨，他能感觉到身体的颤抖与畏惧。

“这不是在害怕，你是在适应，这是本能反应。”  
阿尔托莉雅微微起身，将衣衫尽褪的吉尔伽美什搂在怀里，脑袋搁在他的肩膀上，细细地亲吻着他颈部的肌肤。他身上的香氛从那里扩散，令人迷醉。

吉尔伽美什知道她说的是事实，颤抖的身体在被她拥抱时本能地放松，然后是渴望，渴望着被亲吻，被侵犯。

“呜嗯……”被拥着的身体像受惊的幼兽一样颤动，那一瞬间像电流涌进了身体，吉尔伽美什的瞳孔都在颤抖。阿尔托莉雅在啃咬着他颈侧最敏感的肌肤，少女柔软温热的舌苔细细碾过那里，品尝着肌理下脉搏的跃动。

吉尔伽美什别过脸，他跟阿尔托莉雅的第二性征是一样的，Alpha跟Alpha做爱，本能对领域的争夺会让他们的前戏充满粗暴与征服，身为Alpha的吉尔伽美什在床上习惯处于下位，但永远是享乐上主动的那个。而现在被阿尔托莉雅拥抱亲吻的时候，脆弱的、畏惧的，又期盼着那一面。

全然陌生。

正如同此刻的阿尔托莉雅不像他从前认识的人，他自己的身体，也在不受控制。

阿尔托莉雅俯下身体，掌心自吉尔伽美什的光滑的背脊向上，感受着那柔韧肌理包裹的蝴蝶骨，在她啃咬着他樱色的乳首时，它们细密的颤动。

“唔…嘶……阿尔托莉雅，给我适可而止！”  
因着疼痛，或者情欲，抽了一口冷气，微弱的挣扎引来金属锁链一阵抖动，吉尔伽美什仰起的面庞泛着艳丽的潮红。  
阿尔托莉雅轻轻抚过被咬得红肿的乳首，一圈牙痕上渗出血迹。

“疼吗？就在刚才我还在想，这里……”她低垂着眼帘，凝视着她的杰作，指腹触着咬痕按下去，惹来身下吉尔伽美什又一阵轻颤。

“你会是个可爱的妻子，这里会分泌奶水喂养我们的孩子，属于我们的孩子，像你或者像我。”  
阿尔托莉雅碧色眼眸弯成温柔的弧度，冷静的疯狂下毫无掩饰的期待，她直起身吻着吉尔伽美什的眼角，全当看不见他绯色瞳孔里布满的愕然与冷意。

或许他现在称不上很清醒，吉尔伽美什也不怀疑他听错了。  
阿尔托莉雅在做对他做一件他无法预料的事，这个在吻他的女人，他曾经的恋人，现在疯了，以他很了解的、固执的方式在疯狂。

“呵哈……你，阿尔托莉雅，你终于不在用愚蠢遥不可及的想法为难自己，而是加诸于人吗……”吉尔伽美什的声音断续而沙哑，阿尔托莉雅轻咬他的喉结，他的怒意的质问变成了齿间低迷的颤音，细细喘着气。

她停滞了一瞬，然后分开了他的双腿，他没法反抗，但腿上薄薄的肌肉绷的紧紧的。阿尔托莉雅掐弄着他的腰肢，她想让他放松，她也知道吉尔伽美什无论如何都抗拒不了。  
“这是我所期待的，我们的未来，我在把它变成我们的想法，可是吉尔，无论你怎么游戏人间，你还是我所爱的人，你是我的责任。”

吉尔伽美什满脸的潮红，眼角的弥漫的水雾尽是研丽的媚态，而此刻用尽力气冷笑出声，心脏被气的发疼。

责任？

很快他的想法又被放空，阿尔托莉雅的吻落在他大腿内侧，满满的属于她的气味蚕食他的意志跟感官。她用少有的轻柔又雀跃的声音说道:“我是第一次看到这样的你，果然吉尔的身体，很美呢！”

身体的反应也最诚实不过，在阿尔托莉雅影响下逐渐挺立的欲望，仅仅是被她看着那里，深处已经热到发烫。

“Crimson，是我给你注入的东西。因为你，它才得以问世。”

”阿尔托莉雅怜爱地抚弄着他的敏感处，剩下的话语将吉尔伽美什的心拖入冰底。

“最初它会转变你的信息素模式，然后它会打开你的身体，Alpha无效的生殖腔会因为它慢慢激活，转变的过程没那快，虽然辛苦，但我不会再离开你身边。”

 

Tbc


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /r18  
> /黑化saber，请代入成年体态的黑saber  
> / abo  
> 并非常设的abo，可以忽略它，没有标记困扰/不受发情影响/性别平等  
> 第二性征不被重视只决定有没有生殖腔

Crimson。  
那管美丽的绯色，像极了吉尔伽美什的眼睛。  
阿尔托莉雅冷静如斯，唯有把那管药剂注射进吉尔伽美什身体的时候动摇了一瞬，也仅仅是一瞬，那是她悄然沉寂一年的研究成果，也链接着她与吉尔伽美什最初的相识。

还是求学时代那会儿，即便是精英汇集的名校。阿尔托莉雅也最受导师的赏识，年轻的人的优点，她都有，而那些缺点，浮躁、自大、感情用事，这些从不会出现在阿尔托莉雅身上，谨慎务实，无可挑剔的人品，她无疑是那一帮优秀族群的表率。

吉尔伽美什是特例，他的存在是飓风，席卷起常世评判的一切一一那些该被人指摘的缺点都变成了闪着光的特质盖过了所有人的风头。学院首席导师梅林主动邀请他加入实验项目，那次的研究，身为他“关门弟子”的阿尔托莉雅也参与其中，那是他们最初的见面。

而在此之前呢，阿尔托莉雅追溯着她初次听到吉尔伽美什这个人时，“天才转校生”是如何口耳相传，每当导师有陷入瓶颈的研究课题。吉尔伽美什就像是天降的灵感，他明明占有无数机会和资源却从不为他人着想，把导师跟校长气到无话可说，至于作风的放荡，更是让阿尔托莉雅确信，这是一个她不会接触到的人，与她是两个世界的存在。

嫉妒？不服？比起这些，阿尔托莉雅认为还不如管好自己。

席卷所有奖项的家伙，无视着校规，课堂饮酒，甚至带学弟学妹去赌城赌博，世人对天才的纵容全然表现于此，把学院风气搞的一团糟的罪魁祸首毫无悔意。“把管束自己的责任寄托到别人身上、看不清自己的杂种，毁掉自己的前途也是咎由自取。”

就连平日从不过多关注别人的事的兰斯和高文口中提到那个名字的频率也逐渐增加。阿尔托莉雅尚未见过吉尔伽美什，而基于理性所产生的愤懑，也在那时候开始。

而她第一次见到吉尔伽美什的时候，与之前的想象对比，实在令人意外。  
那头浓郁的金发，与过于细白的皮肤太过相称，传闻中的危险分子从外貌上看起来比想象中纤细许多。他似乎在假寐，只留下一个闭着眼睛的侧脸给窗外的阿尔托莉雅。她被强烈的好奇停住脚步，想亲眼看看那双为人称道的红色蛇瞳是什么样子。

她只顾站在窗前的走廊上一门心思的盯着吉尔伽美什，都不知道站了多久，直到窗玻璃上逐渐扩大的水雾开始吸引教室里同学们的目光，她才意识到自己做的事有多奇怪。

用粗厚的围巾遮住泛红的脸色，少有如此无措的阿尔托莉雅加快了步伐，上课时间安静的走廊上她剧烈的心跳几乎与越来越密集的脚步声同步。

阿尔托莉雅不知道自己为什么要做这么丢脸的事。  
其实她知道，很快他们就能再次见到。

为什么事到如今还会想起那段日子呢。阿尔托莉雅不知道答案，她认为自己也不想要知道。  
因为她曾经视若珍宝的回忆，到了今日已然成为束缚他们的枷锁。她需要一一必须杀死它们，为了她自己，也为了吉尔伽美什。

现在是转化最重要的时期，稍有纰漏就可能让过程出了差错，甚至伤害到吉尔伽美什的身体。阿尔托莉雅为此定了闹钟，每两个小时醒来一次去查看他的情况，增加或减少药剂、打理他的身体，以及适当地……催化他熟成中的Omega信息素。

用更通俗地说法是一一她会定期操他。

“你感觉到了吗，吉尔伽美什？”阿尔托莉雅从背后抱着吉尔伽美什，坚硬如铁的Alpha象征正深深地嵌入他的股间，却并不急于抽动，而只是停在那里，只跟着她新生Omega的呼吸和颤抖而缓缓磨蹭。与此同时，她又重新在他细白的后颈、那因反复受伤而至今尚未结痂的伤口里，重又注入了一遍自己的信息素。现在，吉尔伽美什的全身都散发着一种二人信息素完美融合而成的香味，浓郁到即使最迟钝的Beta都能瞬间明白他属于谁。这个事实，比起交合的快感，更加让阿尔托莉雅感觉飘然如梦。

“你的体内正在成结。很快，你就会成为真真正正的Omega了一一我的Omega。”  
“呜…啊……你疯了。”

吉尔伽美什的声音颤抖，几乎没法好好地把这句话说出来。为了让自己能够彻底狠下心来，阿尔托莉雅在抱他的时候大多使用不直接看见他的脸的姿势，所以现在她看不到他的表情，可从吉尔伽美什声音里极力压抑着的甜蜜情动，和他终于忍不住在自己身上上下耸动、让她的下体一次次摩擦着体内敏感的动作，足以让她猜到一二。吉尔伽美什正在逐渐变成Omega，发情中的Omega。他快要无法正常思考了。

“你变乖了，也比以前可爱。或许我们能够有一个孩子，我想要个女儿，长得像你。”

一般人恐怕无法抵抗吉尔伽美什现在散发出来的香味，但阿尔托莉雅从不是一般的Alpha，为了吉尔伽美什，即使已经压抑得快要发狂，她也能继续忍耐下去。吉尔伽美什在她的身上摇动、前后磨蹭，他泛着艳丽桃红的腰臀这样看去诱人得不似真实，但她低低喘息着，克制自己不去动。

吉尔伽美什发出一点被堵住的、呜咽似的鼻音，在她的身上操着自己，而阿尔托莉雅轻柔地扶着他的腰肢一一动作之间，吉尔伽美什美丽四肢上的锁链沙沙作响，她发现那个声音异常悦耳。

他的动作原来越快，而犹豫越来越少，这让阿尔托莉雅想起了许久之前，他们还在一起的时候。不，他们现在也仍然在一起，他们会一直在一起。

在床上吉尔伽美什也总是这样，他是第一个和她上过床的人，可他总是嫌她的技巧不好、不够满足他，于是两人最常用的就是吉尔伽美什在上的姿势，而阿尔托莉雅对此毫无怨言。她爱慕他那种毫不犹豫地追逐着快乐的样子，即使她自己永远也做不到：他狂野地骑她，他抓着她的手、教她自己的每一处敏感所在，他会咬她、偶尔也让她抽打他，他毫无顾忌的每一个声音都让她颤抖，每一次、他都让她射在自己体内，在高潮的时候，他常常贪婪地舔咬着她的手指，好像永远无法餍足。

……确实，他永远也无法被满足。

触动了心口的旧伤，酸楚入骨的刺痛让阿尔托莉雅稍微从情动中清醒了过来。她不熟悉这种痛苦，阿尔托莉雅的性子一直温吞冷淡，她有她的固执，但鲜少有真正激烈的感情。她经历过的所有，都是吉尔伽美什带给他的。

她不知道自己是怎么了，但足够清楚她不喜欢这种感觉。于是阿尔托莉雅本能地一手掐紧了吉尔伽美什的细腰——他曾经就喜欢这样，不是吗？这不足以伤到他——用右手在他酥白顶翘的臀部上用力地抽打了一下，一直忍耐着声音的吉尔伽美什受了惊，不防叫了出来，那声音比阿尔托莉雅预想中得更响亮，让她粗暴地喘了口气，而后作为奖励，用力地向上顶。十数个极快速地抽插，每一个都抵在吉尔伽美什最敏感的地方，在两人交合的地方发出下流的粘腻拍打声。

“不、啊…啊啊！”

吉尔伽美什来不及收住自己的声音了，或许是他觉得那啪啪的击打声已经大到足以掩饰自己忘情的淫乱呻吟，又或许他真的已经没办法再忍耐下去了，他发出了绝望的、像是快要窒息似的声音。他已经没法再撑住自己的身体，只能双手撑着病床的扶手，脚趾蜷缩、身体开始轻微的痉挛。阿尔托莉雅知道，再几个抽动、就能再不触碰他阴茎的状态下把他送到高潮，所以她硬生生地停下了动作，大声喘息，而后在吉尔伽美什的颈后狠狠咬下去、用信息素代替自己的精液占有他。

吉尔伽美什又在说不，但这次呻吟中已经有了哭腔。那样的声音让阿尔托莉雅从心底笑出来——他只要这样就好，永远这样就好——她突然想不起来自己为什么会不想看到吉尔伽美什的脸，于是把他无力的身体翻过来。在拔出去的时候，那湿滑温顺的体内疯狂地揪紧她、不肯让她走，于是阿尔托莉雅硬拔了出去，有力的手臂托住他的屁股、摆成一个正对着自己坐着的姿势，而后对着他的脸，温柔地安抚道：”只要你乖，什么我都可以给你。”

他屈辱地咬牙、脸庞泛着病态的红潮，因为被停止的高潮、柔软绯红的双瞳不住地向下淌着泪水。阿尔托莉雅感到心疼，可在那之上的，是十倍、数十倍的满足感，于是她轻轻舔去吉尔伽美什的泪水，觉得那咸味如此甘甜。她修长骨感的手指，稳稳地拖住他的身体、压制住他每一个不安的挣扎，而后向下吻他遍布红痕的美丽肉体，用舌尖挑动那已经挺立红肿的乳头。吉尔伽美什呜呜地呻吟着，兴奋到极点的性器已经落下先走液、甚至也在微微抽动，但阿尔托莉雅就是不许他动，即使她自己也快要忍耐到了极限。

她平复了一会儿，确定再插进去吉尔伽美什也没法立刻高潮后，就重新让自己回到了那具散发着高热的身体里。吉尔伽美什再也无法压抑自己的声音，他大声地喘息了一声，几乎立刻要动起来，可阿尔托莉雅把他抓得太紧、靠他自己没办法做出什么大动作，这让他不耐地挠着阿尔托莉雅的后背。

“说你是我的，”阿尔托莉雅清冷的声音第一次听起来如此低沉、浑浊，好像在侵犯着他的耳膜：“说你是我的。我会给你任何东西，你知道的，吉尔。”

但即使已经被逼到这个地步，即使每一寸皮肤都因为她的信息素而微微刺痛，即使每一次呼吸都再加深着对她的需要，但吉尔伽美什还是吉尔伽美什。  
至少，现在还是。

所以他的嘴唇张合了数次，而后，一个冷笑已经耗尽他的全部力气。

“做梦去吧。没有人能拥有我，你也不行，阿尔托莉雅。”

他一边说，一边也没有停下自己腰肢的动作一一他已经做不到了。  
但阿尔托莉雅的表情冷了下来，吉尔伽美什从不知道她的瞳色竟然还能够更浅。她抽身离去。而后重新把锁链收紧，让吉尔伽美什回到被缩在床上、一动也不能动的状态。

她从抽屉里拿出一个全新的透明肛塞，塞进他媚红色的、泛着湿润亮光的后穴里。而后用酒精棉略微清理了一下他股间的一片狼藉。即使在这种时候，她的动作也还是轻柔的。

“我们两个小时之后再见，吉尔伽美什。”

她留下这句话，然后真的离开了这里。

 

Tbc 真/驼/玄

这一章肉完全是真酱的爆肾。


End file.
